


what i lost [video]

by orphan_account



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War has ended. And their story - hasn't. Vid about how Brad and Nate figured out that they meant to be together. It's a lovestory, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what i lost [video]

**Author's Note:**

> alternative version: [american idiot cover](http://http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FjySDAQSW-g)

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a year to edit and publish it. I met great people along this journey. Thank you. I don't need to mention names - you all know who you are. Thank you, genkill fandom. You are fantastic.


End file.
